


Don't Mess with Hellstar's Lady

by Kymera219



Series: An Exorcist and a Miracle Walk into the Devil's Bar [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker Finds Out, Demons, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hellstarlo, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Demons come to Earth to kidnap Chloe as a way to get revenge on John....without realizing that she also belongs to Lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar/John Constantine, John Constantine/Chloe Decker, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: An Exorcist and a Miracle Walk into the Devil's Bar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704097
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Don't Mess with Hellstar's Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kara_Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Foster/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



"I'm heading out, Detective, are you still meeting Johnny and I at the Penthouse?".

"Yeah, I just have to finish this paperwork," Chloe told him," don't start without me?".

"Wouldn't dream of it, Darling" Lucifer bent down to kiss her before walking out of the precinct.

It was a couple hours later when Chloe finally finished up her paperwork, and shut down her computer. Dan had Trixie for the weekend, so she was going to spend a nice relaxing time with her boyfriends.

She was walking out to her car, when she heard a skittering noise behind her. Chloe turned around, but didn't see anything in the darkness. She continued to her vehicle, digging into her purse for the keys. She'd just gotten them in her hand, when a large shadow came up behind her. 

Chloe didn’t even get a chance to scream, as the darkness took over.

******************

"I don't like this, Luci, Chloe's never late".

"I'm sure she's fine, Johnny," Lucifer said in an attempt to comfort him, " the Detective has a bad habit of getting absorbed in those Dad-awful forms of hers".

"Even so, we'd at least have gotten a text by now".

Lucifer conceded on that, starting to get worried, himself.

"Why don't I fly us over to the precinct and pick her up?".

John nodded," I think that would be best, luv".

Lucifer unfurled his wings, grabbed John, and dissapeared out of the penthouse.

******************

The first thing Chloe felt when she woke up was heat.....intense, fiery, heat. She blinked her eyes open and looked around. Everything seemed so dark, like a fog after a thunderstorm. There were tons of flakes floating in the air that she would have mistaken for snow...had it not been solid black.

"What the hell?".

"Hell is exactly what" a voice cackeled.

She looked up and let out a scream. A creature was hovering above that Chloe could swear was straight out of a horror film.Webbed, bat-like wings, gnarled, twisted, skin, and haunting yellow eyes made up the nightmare staring at her. She tried to move away when the thing laughed.

"I wouldn't go too far, human, it's a long way down".

Chloe looked down in horror, as she realized the stone chair she was sitting on was several hundred feet in the air.

"This is a dream, a really bad one, I need to wake up!".

"This is no dream, mortal," the demon sneered.

"What do you want from me?".

"Bait," it said simply, " to lure out an old friend".

*****************

Lucifer and John landed in the parking lot of the police station. Chloe's car was the only one left. Lucifer bent down and picked up the purse and keys Chloe had dropped, hellfire burning in his eyes.

"Someone's taken the detective!".

"Not someone, Luci," John said as he crouched down by the scorchmarks on the ground, " something...and I'm pretty sure there's only one place they could have taken her".

Lucifer spread his wings once more, fury gracing his features.

"Let's go!".

*********************

Chloe had no idea how long she sat on that spire, before she heard two voices that were achingly familiar.

"Chloe! Detective!".

"John? Lucifer?" She cried out,"up here!".

John reached the base of the spire first, and was surrounded by a legion of demons. The ringleader landed in front of him with a sneer.

"Ronove !"

" Long time, no exorcism, John," Ronove cackeled," I see you've come for the little woman".

"Let her go, mate, and I promise I won't hurt you....much".

"Oh I'll let her go, alright," he whistled to the other demon hovering at the top of the spire.

Suddenly, Chloe felt clawed hands pushing her...then she was falling.

Her screams echoed throughout the realm. Just as she thought she was going to become a pancake on the ground, Chloe was enveloped in a wall of white. She looked up to see that that wall was actually feathers.

Feathers...on wings....attached to Lucifer.

One of her boyfriend's was the actual Devil....which means the other one is a geniune exorcist and sorcerer.

Chloe needed copious amounts of alcohol to deal with the fact that that wasn't even the weirdest part of her day.

Lucifer landed and set Chloe down, where she was quickly enveloped by a frantic John.

"Are you alright, luv?".

"I think so," she said as she looked between the two men, " I guess those weren't metaphors you were using after all, huh?".

"Are you...okay with everything?" Lucifer asked nervously.

"Oh I'll definitely be having an existential crisis later....but I prefer to do it when there's wine and you two are naked".

Lucifer chuckled, then looked serious as he directed his attention to Ronove. The other demons had long since scattered at the sight of their king, and Ronove was currently on his knees trembling.

"My king, I....."

"You tried to take her from me!" His eyes blazed as he stalked towards the demon. Even John flinched a bit when he saw the feathers on his lover's wings become razor sharp.

Ronove tried to beg. "We thought she was Constantine's lover".

"Oh she is....but she's also mine. They both are," Lucifer put the tip of his wing to the demon's throat, " and No one touches what is mine!".

In one swift movement, Lucifer lopped Ronove's head clear off his shoulders.

"Well," Lucifer clapped his hands together, " Now that that's settled, let's go home, shall we?".

"How exactly do we...."

Lucifer picked Chloe up bridal-style," Devil airlines, my love. Coming Johnny?".

"I'll be joining you shortly, luvs, I want to seal the portal these idiots used".

"Don't be too long, Darling!" Lucifer shouted as he flew out of Hell with their Detective.

******************

Later, as they all laid snuggled together, Chloe had plenty of questions for her men. 

"So those things really pulled a child into hell?".

"Yes, and because I wasn't there, I couldn't stop them," Lucifer sighed," at least I got it fixed later".

"What do you mean, you fixed it?".

"Exactly what I said, Johnny," Lucifer drawled," I pulled Astra's soul from Hell and dropped her off at the gates of the Silver City with Michael. Didn't have my wings then, so I had to get that bugger Amenadiel's help, but it all worked out ".

"But....you hate Hell....and you hate your brother even more!".

"Yes, but, Icouldn't leave a child to the demons.Besides," Lucifer said quietly," I'd do anything for you".

John leaned over and kissed him fiercely, followed by Chloe.

"You're a good man, Luci".

"Yes, you are," Chloe said as she brought both their arms around her, " You both are".

As they all laid huddled together, John had the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years. 

Hope was a beautiful thing, and John Constantine had it twice over.


End file.
